clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle/Chapter 4
This is Chapter 4 of The Final Battle. In this chapter, Leonid and several others find the base of the giants. Chapter 4: Base of the Giants Back at Green Planet, Star Kirby12 was explaining the whole situation to Leonid. "So, Darktan II plans to take over Antarctica?" Leonid asked. "Perhaps even the whole world." "We'll give you a hand." "But... you don't have any hands..." Leonid slapped himself with the butt of his Minigun. "Those darn idioms! Anyway, do you know anything about his minions?" "Well, we've figured it up to here," Star said as he handed Leonid a list. "Is that all?" "One would think there would be much mor-" A Copter Bot flew in the distance. "The Machines have sided with Darktan's Army!!!" "WHAT?!" Leonid yelled. "Send the entire army toward Earth!!!" ---- "Hmm..." Professor Zlo Shroomsky, Gary the Gadget Guy, Kowalski and Poe were studying the movements of Darktan's Army. "Gary? Prof? Poe, Kowalski!" Star came in. "Oh, Star. We didn't expect you to ally with the planet that quickly," Gary said. "Uh, that was just... a coincidence..," Leonid said. Shroomsky replied, "Well that's no matter. According to our research, Darktan is still in his realm, which is 38689 times 479 pi plus 45830 thousand eighty divided by 2057 to the 205830th power minus 4902859 miles." Everyone stared at the professor. "Uh, well. I.... guess not everyone knows about all this scientific stuff..." "Technical. It's MATH," Poe said. ---- "Well this is weird." Star, Leonid, Richperson, Rico, Mariner Skipper, Remover Bot, MegaMan, Explorer 767 and several others stood in front of a titanium gigantic box. "What is this?" Explorer asked. "I don't know either. The X-ray vision I've equipped doesn't work on it," MegaMan replied. "Hmm. Rico!" Star said. Rico regurgitated a chainsaw and threw it. Apparently, it didn't work. "Under my calculations this box is as hard as a Titan Machine, so even a Titan wouldn't be able to destroy it," a random Plasma Bot said. "Well I'm not leaving without figuring out what it is," Explorer said. "Can we open it now? I'm bored!" "Wait, a note!" Leonid shouted. The whole group looked closely at the note. THIS IS THE BASE OF THE GIANTS! ONLY GIANTS AND TITANS CAN OPEN IT WITH THEIR GIANT WRENCHES. P.S. If you happen to have a giant wrench, DON'T LEAVE IT AROUND!!! "Actually, I've been playing some Snowtendo games and usually when there's this kind of note there's whatever the note says not to leave around around here," a random penguin said. Director Benny screamed at the top of his voice, "HEY! YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! YOU GET OVER HERE!!!" "Sorry..." "Hmm. Let's see." Everyone except Rico started searching. Rico found something and was random gibberishing continuously, but as usual nobody listened. Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite and blew it up to get their attention. When the others looked, there was a giant wrench. "Well what do you know? There it is!" Mariner Skipper said joyfully. Remover Bot tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. "It won't budge," she said. "Leave this to me," MegaMan said as he enlarged his hands, enough to hold the wrench. He held it up easily and then grabbed the handle on the box with it. Immediately, the door opened. "A portal. What should we do? The giants aren't easy enemies," Leonid said. "Good thing I brought my adviser," Star said. He opened a lid on his jetpack and DJ Puffle came out. "'Kay DJ. What should we do?" DJ just simply looked toward MegaMan. "This isn't good..." MegaMan said. ---- An eye came out of the portal. It looked left and right. ---- The eye was actually MegaMan's, and DJ Puffle had suggested that they do this plan. Star was holding the eye. "What do you see?" Person asked. "Dozens of Giants and a single Titan. It's sending Giants to Blue Planet. But seriously. Was this the best plan you had?" MegaMan replied. "Ssh! I think the Titan's saying something," Star whispered. ---- Indeed, the Titan was saying something. "Go to Blue Planet and tell the Machines this- Darktan told us to be prepared to attack Green Planet." ---- Star quickly shut the box. MegaMan put his eye back on, and Leonid screamed, "AAAAAH!" ---- "This is worrying," Poe said. "Yes, I agree. If the Green Planet is attacked, the Minirobots will have to go back there, and if Darktan attacks then, we're doomed," Kowalski agreed. "Well at least we'll be ready," Star said. Flywish busted inside. "WishFlyX has started an attack!" Go to The Final Battle/Chapter 5 Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Stories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Stuff that breaks the fourth wall